


All I Need

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, Early in Canon, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-Island and continued to first episode of Arrow. Felicity is friends with Tommy and Oliver before the island and after Oliver's "death", Tommy and her get closer. However, when Oliver returns, he isn't so happy with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors and I'll be happy to fix them.
> 
> Hope you like it, I love the idea of Tommy and Felicity, as friends or lovers, and I wanted to have a story where they are together.
> 
> The song Laurel plays is called "Drink Myself Out Of Love With You" by Kristen Kelly.

**Felicity POV**

**Night before Oliver leaves on the Queen's Gambit**

“Oliver, don’t. Not unless you mean it.” I held my hand up, keeping Oliver from kissing me and surely seducing me. It’s not like I hadn't dreamt of being with him, but not as a one-night stand. He and Laurel had apparently split up last night.

 

“I do mean it. I don’t want to be with her anymore. She just doesn’t care about me like you do. She’s not as...remarkable.” I smiled at his use of his favorite adjective for me. He moved my hand and kissed me gently. 

 

“Will you see me off tomorrow?” He asked and I found myself nodding.

 

“Good, because I want you to be the last thing I see when I leave and the first thing I see when I come back. So in three weeks, you better be on that dock waiting for me.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. 

 

“Maybe.” I said as he leaned down to kiss me and I stepped back. He starting chasing me and soon he backed me up against the wall and kissed me deeply. I broke it off and opened the door, gesturing that he should leave.

 

“I can’t stay?” He asked. I could see the clear disappointment all over his face. I wouldn’t let his beautiful eyes lower my inhibitions and let him lead me into the bedroom.

 

“No, not yet. I'll see you tomorrow.” He sighed and left. I glanced at the clock, it was only seven. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I watched from the dock as the Queen’s Gambit pulled away. Oliver waved from the deck and Tommy nudged my shoulder.

 

“Let’s go have some fun without him, eh?” I smirked at Tommy and shrugged.

 

“I guess that I could use a drink.” Tommy grinned and threw up his arms.

 

“I’m gonna get her so drunk, Oliver!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Oliver didn’t respond and I blushed at the looks that they were getting from nearby strangers. Tommy held out his arm and I took it walking back to his car. Tommy had been my best friend since I bumped into him at a coffee shop when I was 18. Oliver was soon introduced and became my other best friend. There was something more about Oliver though, even though I knew that Oliver was a definite “hit it and quit it” kind of guy, I couldn’t help but start to fall for him, especially the way he was with his little sister Thea. 

 

Oliver hated the idea of me tagging along with them to clubs and getting drunk. I wasn’t a routine one-night stand kind of girl but it had happened and Oliver was always pissed by Tommy’s “desire to corrupt me”. I found it fun to join in the antics, though I normally tried to be the voice of reason. In my earlier teens, I was quiet and shy. Now at 21, I was carefree and unafraid of a little partying. 

 

“Just imagine the amount of fun we can have in the three weeks that Oliver will be gone.” Tommy smiled as he opened the door for me. He soon followed in and the driver took off for Tommy’s house.

 

When we arrived, Laurel stood outside the door.

 

“Hello Laurel!” Tommy greeted brightly.

 

“Hey Lis, hey Tommy.” Laurel gave us a small smile.

 

“Why didn’t you wave off Oliver?” Tommy asked, completely unaware of their breakup. Granted, I only knew because Ollie had decided to fill me in on that detail last night. Why would he not tell Tommy, his best friend, though?

 

“We got into a fight two nights ago, I’m just done with the whole roller-coaster ride. You two drinking yet?” She smirked. I grabbed her by the arm. It was weird to have this secret between us but Laurel was my friend and it’s not like Oliver would be back for another three weeks and I’m sure that she’d find someone else by then.

 

“Laurel, it’s only 10 in the morning. What do you think of us?” I feigned innocence.

 

“I’m not an idiot.” She responded and Tommy agreed she had a point and we all smiled.

 

We all took seats at the bar in the back room and Tommy mixed us a few drinks. It was Saturday and I didn’t have work until Monday which was a beautiful thing.  Laurel started to play some country song on her phone.

 

“I found this song last night, and it’s a little dramatic and country but hey, it’s about drinking.” She smirked and downed the first drink that Tommy handed her. The lyrics repeated “I’m going drink myself right out of love with you” and Laurel and I danced around as we drank straight from the bottles. Tommy smiled as he watched us with his own bottle.

 

After the song ended, we all went upstairs to change into our bathing suits. Luckily, Laurel and I kept extra bikinis at Tommy and Oliver’s mansions. 

 

The weekend was filled with clubbing and then I worked all week, as did Laurel. Tommy split up his time to bother us. This summer, Laurel was interning at a law firm and going to classes. I took an internship in the Queen Consolidated IT department. The next time we all saw each other, we were all at Laurel’s apartment on Friday night before going out with the news in the background. Tommy complained but Laurel and I liked to keep up with the news. Suddenly Tommy turned up the volume and Laurel and I turned away from the mirror and focused on the screen. 

 

“The Queen’s Gambit is missing at sea. It has been a day since there has been any communication with the yacht owned by billionaire Robert Queen. Mr. Queen, his son Oliver, Sara Lance, and the entire crew are reported missing...”

 

“Sara? But...Mom said she was at a friend’s. Oh my god. Sara!” Tommy had yet to say a thing and I let Laurel hang on me as she started to cry. Tommy turned suddenly and his eyes looked haunted. I knew that Oliver meant the world to Tommy, especially since Mr. Merlyn was frankly, an asshole who ignored Tommy since his mother’s death when he was 8. I kept my heartbreak to myself at the realization that Sara was with Oliver after what he had told me the night before he left. I was silent and merely tried to comfort my two friends. One who lost her sister and the other who lost his brother.

 

The next two weeks were filled with waiting and worry. There was drinking, but no clubbing and there wasn’t much conversation. In fact, Tommy only came by for lunch once. Outwardly, I grieved the possible loss of a friend but inwardly, I grieved my lost shot with Oliver, the boy I had been in love with for three years. I also held in a little anger at myself for listening to his bullshit words while he had been sneaking Sara on the yacht with him. 

 

**Three Months Later**

 

It had been a while since the police and rescue teams had been asking Mrs. Queen to declare Oliver and her husband dead and eventually she listened. Today, three months and one week after they had been declared missing, is the funeral of Oliver and Robert Queen. Two empty caskets. Last week was Sara’s funeral. Laurel had been really torn up since her mother and father decided to get divorced. I was surprised at the knock on my door. Tommy stood up from the couch and went to answer it. Laurel walked in, wearing a modest black dress.

 

“You decided to come?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, he was my friend. I’m angry but I can’t just sit at home.” I nodded and pulled on my black heels. We all walked out together and got into the backseat of Tommy’s car. The driver pulled away and we sat in silence. As we got closer, I felt Tommy grab my hand and I held onto it, knowing we both needed the closeness of each other.

 

**Three and a Half Years Later**

 

“Happy Birthday Felicity!” Tommy held up a cake with 25 candles on it. I sat up and tried to blow them all out. 

 

“Was it really necessary to wake me up like this?” I asked, swiping some frosting off with my finger and licking it. 

 

“Yes, this is typical Tommy fashion.” He smirked and pulled out a little wrapped box.

“Your present.” I eagerly tore off the wrapping. Tommy was the best gift-getter I had ever known. I opened the lid and there was a lone silver key.

 

“What is this?” My fingers raised the key up for him to see. Honestly, a key was not exactly the present I was expecting. My eyes met Tommy’s as I wondered what the key went to.

 

“The key to my heart, duh.” I shoved his shoulder at his attempt to joke. It’s not like Tommy and I had never been romantic, but we had crossed the clothing boundary once or twice.

 

“Ok, fine...It’s a key to our new apartment!” He beamed and I got confused. Our? We were suddenly moving in together?

 

“Our apartment? Where did you get such an idea?” I questioned. Tommy did spend most of his time at my apartment but I never really thought of us moving in together. Though, he did sleep in my bed at least three nights a week. He complained about the couch and I would never complain about cuddling. Tommy made it so easy to be with him, there was no such thing as too close.

 

“We spend a lot of time at your apartment and I’m sick of not having my own closet and well, my dad said that I either need to move our or get a job because he is sick of me being home so much. Obviously, I would rather move out.” I laughed and got out of bed.

 

“Well let me get dressed and then I can go see this new apartment.” I got dressed and Tommy laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. When I was finished, I took Tommy by the hand and pulled him out the door. We got in the car and I asked a million questions about the apartment but Tommy refused to answer any of them.

 

We stopped in front of a gorgeous skyscraper only a few blocks from downtown. Tommy took my hand and led me out of the car and into the building. He pressed the up button for the elevator.

 

“Some days the elevator doesn’t work so it’s a 20 floor walk up.” I raised and eyebrow and he smirked.

 

“Kidding, I would never allow such a thing for my dear Felicity.” I smiled as I watched the numbers grow on the digital screen. I was excited to see the apartment that Tommy had picked out. Honestly, I was beginning to get tired of the two of us being cramped in my apartment. He handed me the key from this morning and said it was 20D. I hurried down the hall and stuck the key into the door. My eyes widened as I took in the beautiful apartment. It had a modern look to it with huge windows and there was already furniture in most of the rooms.

 

“We’ll fill it with the rest of the things but this couch is magnificent and so are our new beds.” Tommy’s hand intertwined with mine as we walked around. I felt my eyes water at my gift.

 

“It’s amazing! Tommy, I love you, we’re never going to move out of here.”

 

“I had a place planned for my birthday though.” He joked and I shoved his shoulder as I fell onto my bed. He plopped down next to me and turned to smile at me. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. My squeal of delight filled the room and I stood to go explore the bathroom. There was an attached closet that was practically another room. There was one outfit in the empty closet: shoes, dress, and a clutch. A simple post-it note was stuck on the front saying ‘Happy B-Day, Love Thea’. The dress was a tight looking number. It was a gorgeous plum color and more excitement hit me at the prospect of going out. 

 

Birthdays were simply the best with our trio...once a quartet. I shook away the thought of Oliver, knowing that going there just darkened my thoughts. Thea always begged to join us but she was only 15 and that was out of the question. We usually spent the following day with her regaling her with our stories.

 

Tommy’s hands fell on my shoulder as he found me in the closet.

 

“What next, Smoakie?” Tapping my chin, I decided we needed to go out for lunch. There was a place perhaps two blocks down that served amazing red wine and Tommy and I loved their chicken pasta. We usually shared a plate and a slice of their angel food strawberry shortcake...or their amazing carmel apple cheesecake. Tommy took the keys from my hand and pulled out his phone for call-ahead seating. I took his arm and we got in the elevator to begin our short trek. 

 

**8 Months Later**

 

Tommy walked into the apartment and quickly spread out on the couch. I was drinking wine as I prepared dinner. Noticing his uncharacteristic silence, I turned down the burner and strolled over to him. He was lying on his stomach and I sat at the end of the couch and pulled off his shoes for him.

 

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” I questioned and waited a minute with still no answer. I decided to force the answer out of him so I stood up and jumped on top of him. He grunted at the extra weight.

 

“It’s just been a long day at the office. Plus my dad made a comment about Oliver and his dad. I know he was just remembering them but it hurts still. After a long day or a happy one I just want to tell him all about it.” I stroked Tommy’s hair as I listened.

 

“Are you going to get off of me?” He teased, shifting underneath me and trapping me between him and the couch.

 

“Are you going to let me get back to dinner?” Tommy smiled and suddenly his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. As his hands started to roam underneath the hem of my shirt, I pulled away.

 

“I don’t want dinner to burn, I’m starving.” I grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him up with me. He looked hurt that I had pulled away. Over time, especially living together, I had developed feelings for him. I didn’t want my dinner disaster to start a fire though. Tommy took a sip from my wine glass as I stirred the pasta and chicken together. 

 

**10 Months Later**

 

It had been almost five years since Oliver had left on the Queen’s Gambit. As heartbreaking as his disappearance had been, especially to Tommy and to Laurel who lost her boyfriend and her sister, good things had happened. Tommy and I had gotten closer and we’ve been living together for almost two years and have been dating for almost a year. 

 

The last thing I expected to hear on a quiet Thursday night was a frantic call from Thea.

 

“He’s alive.” She said and she was nearly screaming and crying and laughing all at the same time. Tommy took the phone upon hearing the sentence and the two of them starting talking and Tommy’s face held a smile so wide that I thought his skin might tear. I stood by the window, staring out at the city around me. 

 

Oliver was alive. Five years stranded and he was alive. As she looked at Tommy, she let the worry sink in. What if Oliver wasn’t the same? How would Laurel take the news? How would I? When Tommy hung up and pulled me into a deep kiss, I let all the worries slip away. I had Tommy and he was happy. 

 

The next day, I headed off to work with an intent to go see Laurel for lunch at CNRI as Tommy went to go see Oliver. Being the son of the company owner meant he could take unexpected days off. I would meet him at the mansion later for dinner with the Queens. 

 

Work was slow and normal, for that I was thankful. Lunch came around quickly and I let my supervisor know that I might be a little late. Usually, I was early to work and kept up with my work, sometimes even skipping breaks, so when I needed a little extra time, it was never a problem.

 

The drive to CNRI was slow with the traffic but I finally pulled into the back lot and headed in, carrying the gifts of Laurel’s favorite food and coffee reinforcements. Laurel smiled as I walked in. 

 

“Did you hear?” I asked. It was late last night when Thea had called and I wasn’t sure if anyone had gotten around to letting Laurel know. 

 

“I saw the news this morning.” She said softly. I could tell there were a lot of emotions brewing under the surface and who could blame her?

 

“Sorry, Thea called me pretty late last night. I figured that I’d come see how you were while everyone else is greeting Oliver.” Laurel sighed and took the coffee with a smile.

“It sucks. I mean it’s good he is alive, for Tommy and Thea and Moira. But, Sara’s not. It still hurts.” She took a shaky breath and I squeezed her hand.

 

“Well I’m here for you. I understand. It wasn’t fair of him to do it and the situation is a mess. It’s like some kind of movie, right?” Laurel laughed and nodded as she chewed a bite of her panini. 

 

“Thank you. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for.” I smiled at her and finished my own panini. We talked a little more before I headed out after a hug to go back to work. When I got there, I could make out someone standing in front of my desk as I headed out of the elevator. I quickly checked in with my supervisor before heading to see what the person needed. 

 

“Can I help you?” I asked and the man turned and I gasped. Oliver smiled slightly and I took in his features. He looked older with his short hair. 

 

“There’s my girl.” Tommy’s voice made me turn and I smiled in response.

 

“I kidnapped him. We were supposed to stay inside and go out tomorrow but the house was quiet. Can we steal you too?” Tommy tried his best pout face but I’m not sure why he even tried anymore. It was adorable and all but I was stubborn and it never really worked. 

 

“No, I have work.” He frowned.

 

“Fine, then you don’t get a kiss.” Tommy went so far as to cross his arms over his chest and try to look upset. 

 

“That’s okay, I just had a lovely lunch date with my other boyfriend.” I teased and he scoffed before pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled and then turned with a blush as Oliver cleared his throat.

 

“Who would have thought you two would get together?” Although Oliver said it with a smile, his eyes piercing into mine said it in a totally different tone. I shrugged and kissed Tommy’s cheek before shooing him away.

 

“I’ll see you tonight. Yes, at six. No, I’m going home first.” I quickly stated, cutting off all of Tommy’s very predictable questions. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me once more before heading off.

 

“She’s mine, IT department. I’m watching you.” He declared rather loudly. It had been somewhat of a spectacle when Tommy came to visit me and my newer co-workers were teased by Tommy until they stopped staring. The older co-workers rolled their eyes at his antics. He'd been doing it for five years. I merely blushed and hid in my office, sneaking a peek at their retreating forms. Oliver turned to look at me once more before he left. As they waited for the elevator, I thought about how strange it was to see them together again.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed by rather quickly. The work wasn’t anything too annoying and I headed off at five, waving to my supervisor as I left. My car was in the garage and luckily I had gotten a pretty good parking spot this morning. I managed to beat the just after five-o’clock rush out of QC. As I drove the short distance to the apartment, I contemplated on dinner tonight. I already knew what I’d be wearing, not that it really mattered but given the visit early today, things weren’t going to be easy with Oliver. He seemed off-put by my relationship, which he really had no right.

 

My hair was down today, Tommy always stole my hair elastics when I refused to leave it down more often. I ran my fingers through it and touched up my makeup before sliding on my dress and heels. It was about 5:30 now but the drive was twenty minutes. I was excited to see Thea, it had been a few days and of course I wanted to see Tommy. No amount of time with him was really ever enough. I decided to take a cab since Tommy had his car and I’d definitely be drinking tonight.

 

The guards opened the gates once they stopped the cab and recognized me and I waved as I passed through. As the cab pulled up the long driveway, I called Tommy. When the cab pulled up to the front door, I found him he was waiting there for me.

 

“Finally.” He said as he met me on the stone steps, enveloping me in a hug.

 

“I missed you too.” I replied before leaning up to kiss him.

 

“As excited as I am for dinner, I really just want to go home. You know how much I love this dress on you.” His fingers ran over the hem of my dress, the dark blue contrasting with his pale skin. I smirked up at him and leaned in, kissing him softly before dragging my teeth over his bottom lip.

 

“Felly!” Thea suddenly yelled out and came nearly running towards me. She seemed happier than she had been in a long while. Just like Tommy was last night. I released my hold on Tommy and hugged Thea before she ushered me inside.

 

“Come on, Ollie’s in the sitting room. Can you believe he’s alive?” Thea didn’t seem to know that Tommy had taken Oliver out of the house earlier and one look from Tommy told me to keep my mouth shut.

 

“Nope, it’s unbelievable.” I stated, letting her be excited. We walked in and Oliver stood up to greet us.

 

“Felicity. You look nice.” He stated, his hands sliding into his pockets. Tommy’s hand found mine and he was beaming. I think Tommy and Thea were perhaps happier than Oliver himself.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Oliver.” I offered a small smile but this whole situation was rather awkward. Not that anyone knew it other than Oliver and I. We all sat down on the couches and eventually Moira came in, greeting me with a smile before walking over to put an arm on Oliver’s shoulder. Walter came in a little later.

 

“Felicity, Tuesday morning I need you to come help me with a technical problem. That presentation program is awfully confusing.” I smiled and agreed to pay him a visit on Tuesday. Everyone seemed so happy to have Oliver back, and why wouldn’t they be? But I couldn’t help thinking back to Laurel and Sara though. Around 6:30, we all sat down at the table for dinner. 

 

“Felicity, please tell me that you’ll come over tomorrow so we can go shopping. These two hooligans are already going out to take on the city.” Thea stated as everyone else began their own conversations. 

 

“That’s fine, Tommy is so annoying. Honestly I could use a break.” I teased, knowing full well that he would hear me over his conversation with Oliver. 

 

“Well you’re no walk in the park either.” Tommy’s hand found mine and raised it to his lips. I found Thea winking across the table and Oliver’s tense expression next to Tommy. I sighed and took a sip of my wine.

 

“So Oliver, how was the island?” The conversations ceased at Thea’s words. She was never one to hold back her thoughts, usually it was admirable but sometimes, like now, it caused tension.

 

“Cold.” Oliver answered after a long moment and his eyes briefly met mine. Raisa was walking across the room with a bowl of pears and tripped. Oliver suddenly reached out and caught the bowl in one hand and steadied her with the other.

 

What was even weirder was his comment in Russian.

 

“I wasn’t aware you knew Russian, Oliver.” Walter said suddenly from the other end of the table.

 

“I wasn’t aware you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” The tension increased tenfold as Thea deflected blame off of herself and Moira explained that her and Walter were married.

 

“May I be excused?” Oliver asked, standing. Moira nodded her head and Oliver grabbed a pear from the bowl on the table and he rested a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as he passed. Once he was out of the room, I let out a breath and my hand found Tommy’s. He raised his eyebrows briefly and the rest of dinner went by quietly, as did dessert. After Moira and Walter headed upstairs, Thea hugged Tommy and I goodbye. 

 

Oliver suddenly appeared as Thea was ascending the grand staircase. Tommy had a brief conversation with him about tomorrow before excusing himself to have the car brought around.

 

“So...when did you end up getting together with Sara?” I questioned as we stood in the hallway. I knew I only had a short moment to speak with Oliver alone. He seemed surprised by my blunt questioning and sighed before answering.

 

“After I left your apartment. I ran into her at a bar.” He looked upset as he said this. As if he was ashamed. I turned away from him and swallowed hard.  Oliver had truly only come to get some. When he saw I was a dead-end, a girl who like Laurel was looking for something more, he went after a girl who he could talk into sleeping with him. And he found Laurel's sister no less.

 

“Wow.” I refused to look at him and I opened the door, choosing instead to wait on the steps for Tommy to get back from having the car brought around. He was walking up when one of the guards quickly pulled up and got out of the car as Tommy walked forward to get my door.

 

“Where’s Ollie?” He asked, it was hard to maintain a straight face. Tommy was so excited to see his best friend and I didn’t have to the heart to ruin that. Especially by filling him in on how it had hurt to know that five years ago Oliver had lied to try and get my clothes off. It seemed like a lifetime ago but still, the memory of that night had been burned into my head. 

 

“He went back upstairs.” I quickly lied and kissed his cheek as he opened the door for me to sit down. He closed the door and walked around to the other side. We intertwined our fingers for the drive back to our apartment. When we walked in, I quickly shut the door and locked it. Tommy turned to look at me and I dropped my clutch and pulled his face to mine. He didn’t stop to question my sudden attack as his hands grabbed my hips and held me against him. It wasn’t long before we were in our room, clothes on the floor and mouths all over nearly every naked inch of each other. 

 

When I woke up the next morning, Tommy and I were entwined. I got out of bed to take a shower, letting Tommy sleep in a little longer. When I was halfway ready, he got up and took a shower himself before getting dressed. Since we were both headed off to the Queen mansion, Tommy insisted on taking his car rather than two cars. 

 

The day passed normally as Thea pulled me into countless stores and we had a lovely lunch. Thea kept talking and talking about Oliver and I listened without letting on that I wasn’t so happy with the topic. We spent the afternoon at the mansion, watching movies and waiting for the boys to return. Tommy and I stayed for dinner and then headed home, ending up in the same position as last night.

 

Tommy gave me a lazy smile the next morning as he kissed my forehead. I moved closer and relaxed against his chest.

 

“Don’t ever leave me...” He whispered, his voice laced with sleep. I leaned up and kissed him deeply.

 

“I’d rather die.” I bit my lip at the thought of not having Tommy. The one person who I could trust, the person who could make me smile without a hesitation. He beamed up at me. Suddenly, he got a glint in his eye and got out of bed.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, this was not our usual wake-up routine.

 

“Come here.” He waved towards himself with his hands and I admired my view of him. I stood, pulling the sheet with me. I loved to tease Tommy. He rolled his eyes as I stood in front of him.

 

“Wait, I need pants for this.” He grabbed his pants off the floor where I had dropped them last night and quickly pulled them on. He came back and stood in front of me before he was suddenly on one knee. My eyes went wide and I couldn’t help the blush that burned its way onto my face.

 

“What? I’m just tying my shoe...” He trailed off and I could tell he was nervous. I giggled in excitement. This was so Tommy. I mean, really?

 

“Your invisible ones?” I asked and he shook his head, beaming at me.

 

“Felicity Megan Smoak. God, I love you and I always have. So, since I will always love you, I was wondering if maybe you would do me the immense honor of being my wife?” I nodded, and pulled him up to kiss him. The sheet fell in my haste and he pulled my naked body closer. He picked me up and spun me around. He lost his balance though and fell back onto the bed. 

 

“Before you ask, I figured I would allow you to pick out the ring.” I kissed him softly and smiled.

 

“How thoughtful. I’m sure anything you picked out would’ve been perfect.” He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Well obviously. So...how about you play hooky from work and we go to the jeweler’s?” I’m sure he knew that this question was risky because I did not play hooky from work. Today though I would make an exception. As I nodded, he shouted yes. I copied him and we soon found ourselves tangled up in a hot shower. As we stepped out, Tommy’s phone started to go off. 

 

“Hello?” He answered as I walked up behind him, drying him off as I kissed his neck.

“Ollie! Hey, one second. Felicity, stop it!” He bit his lip as we grinned at each other and I stepped back and dried myself off. Tommy and Oliver talked as I got dressed. 

 

“Oliver wants to have lunch. I told him that you would be joining us. I can’t wait to tell him. He always said I would never settle down. He also told me there was no way that you would ever take an interest in me. He thought I was friend-zoned a long time ago. Yesterday when I told him we were together he was so shocked, it kind of hurt.” I froze in the middle of getting dressed. The dress was barely covering my underwear at the moment.

 

“What?” Tommy asked, confused by my actions.

 

“He knew you liked me?” I questioned, trying to place everything in my head. If Oliver knew of Tommy’s feelings, why would he try to pursue me that night? Why was he always trying to separate me from Tommy? His intentions were getting worse with every realization I encountered.

 

“Yeah, I told him...oh god, like eight years ago. I wanted to take you to prom so bad but he said it would never happen.” He pulled me to him, hands dropping to dance his fingers across the back of my thighs.

 

“That bastard!” I suddenly stated and Tommy was confused by my outburst. I didn’t want Tommy to get mad, which he would, if he knew the truth. I quickly came up with a lie.

 

“I would’ve said yes and we could’ve had a lot of nice nights in those eight years.” I grinned and he nodded.

 

“Oh, yes. I am truly magical in bed.” I laughed, Tommy loved using the whole Merlyn card whenever possible.

 

“You are not a wizard in Camelot.” I retorted and pulled down my dress and went to work drying my hair. Tommy got dressed and was calling to make an appointment at the jeweler’s as I started on my makeup. 

 

Five minutes later, we were in the car and on the way to pick out an engagement ring. He kept looking at me and playing with my left hand. I smiled at how easy things were with Tommy. We made each other happy and there was no obstacles to constantly jump. We liked the same things and knew each other enough to avoid situations that would cause a fight.

 

Tommy sweet-talked the jeweler with a very large price range and we discussed buying a ring or designing one. I was leaning toward the later when I saw a gorgeous diamond ring in the corner.

 

“Ooh, can I see that one?” Tommy and the jeweler stopped their conversation as I pointed to the ring.

 

“Of course, this ring is the only one of this style. We only have your size.” I glanced at Tommy and he could see the lights in my eyes. One nod and the jeweler was sliding the ring to me as he took Tommy’s black Amex card. I felt tears prick my eyes as Tommy got back down on one knee and slid the ring onto my finger. He stood and kissed me. He signed the receipt and took the box and slid it into his pocket as we made our way out the door. It was close to lunch now. 

 

Oliver waited at the reserved table as Tommy and I walked up, hand in hand. Neither of us could stop smiling. Tommy’s hand around my left hand was starting to sweat from the grip he had on me.

 

“You two seem...happy.” Tommy glanced at me and I could tell he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

 

“We’re engaged!” He nearly shouted. A few people turned around and smiled. I blushed profusely and Oliver looked stunned. He quickly pulled on his signature fake smile and congratulated us. Tommy sat down and finally released my hand. I sat it on the table as I took my seat that the waiter held out for me. I watched Oliver’s eyes glance down at it. He quickly met my eyes and I could tell that he was anything but happy for us. I merely smiled at Oliver, he had lost his chance and I was finally happy. Nothing and no one could take me from Tommy. I reached over and squeezed his hand. I had Tommy and Tommy had Oliver back. Everything else from Laurel’s pain to Oliver’s distaste for my relationship would eventually find its own ending. Tommy was all that I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did I do okay?


End file.
